Podwodne łowy
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Wodą! Odbył się podwodny pokaz mody. Każda drużyna musiała zrobić jedną suknie. Staci i Ewelina kłóciły się o to kto ma zaprojektować suknie, a Helena wybrała Staci. Później Ewelina gdzieś znikneła. Ostatecznie wygrała suknia Staci, a suknia Lidii przegrała. Ostatecznie wyleciałby Kajt, ale z programu postanowił odejść Brajan, który nie mógł wytrzymać bez kłócenie się z Xawierem. Kto wyleci następny? Jakie będzie zadanie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną...Porażke...pod Wodą! ''(intro) ''W domku Groźnych Rekinów:'' '''Xawier: ''(Do Heleny i Staci) Widziałyście Eweline? '''Helena: '''Widocznie jeszcze nie wróciła. '''Xawier:' Dziwne. Pójde jej poszukać. Staci: '''Pójdę z tobą! '''Xawier: Nie! Pójdę sam... Staci: 'Dobra. ''(Xawier wychodzi.) ''W domku Śliskich Węgorzy:'' '''Lidia: ''(Do Mili) Wyglądasz na smutną. Chodzi o to że Brajan odszedł z programu? '''Mila: '''Tak... To moja wina. '''Lidia:' Nie prawda. On napewno nie chciałby żebyś tak myślała. Mila: ....chyba masz racje. Lidia: Wiem. ' ' U Xawiera: Xawier: 'Gdzie może być Ewelina? '???: MMmmmmMM!! Xawier: 'Co to było? '???: MMmmm!! Xawier: 'To chyba z krzaków. '???: 'MMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(Xawier zagląda do krzaków i znajduje związaną Ewelina.) '''Xawier: Ewelina!? Ewelina: 'Rozwiąż mnie!! ''(Xawier rozwiązuje Eweline.) '''Ewelina: Dzięki. Xawier: Co się stało? Ewelina: Helena i Staci mnie związły i wrzuciły do tych krzaków! Xawier: '''CO!? Czemu? '''Ewelina: Bo nie chciałam ich słuchać! Niech no ja je tylko dorwe! Xawier: '''Musimy pozbyć się ich z programu. '''Ewelina: Tylko jak nasza drużyna przegra to będzie po tyle samo głosów. Xawier: Racja. To co robimy? Ewelina: Nie wiem. ' ' W stołówce: (Do stołówki wchodzi Ewelina i Xawier.) Helena: '''Ewelina! Gdzie ty byłaś? '''Ewelina: Dobrze wiesz! Helena: '''Niby skąd?! '''Xawier: '''Dlatego że ją związałaś i wrzuciłaś do krzaków! '''Mila: Co zrobiła!? To jest okropne. Staci: Przecież Helena była cały czas ze mną. Xawier: Ty jej pomogłaś. Staci: Co!? Jak śmiesz mnie tak oskarżać! Helena: To nie my! Mówiłyśmy że Ewelina poszła do toalety. Xawier: Nie prawda. Mówiłyście że poszła sobie bo się obraziła. Helena: Poszła obrażona do toalety! Ona napewno kłamie. Pewnie chcę nas wrobić bo jest na nas zła, a tak naprawde sama nie wie kto ją związał. Ewelina: Ja nie kłamiem tak jak wy dwie. Helena: To mógł być ktoś inny. Na przykład Xawier. Xawier: '''Co!? '''Staci: '''On napewno by tego nie zrobił! ''' Helena: '''On pewnie nie był u Śliskich Węgorzy gdy poszedł, tylko czekał na Eweline żeby ją związała, dlatego że mówił że Śliskie Węgorze mają okropną suknie, a to nie była prawda. '''Lidia: '''To była prawda. Poprostu ją potem naprawiłam po tym jak Mila ją zepsuła! '''Hary: W dodatku wszyscy go widzieliśmy. Helena: 'No to napewno był to ktoś z Śliskich Węgorzy! ''(Chris wchodzi do stołówki.) '''Chris: '''Witam was uczestnicy. '''Helena. '''Nie przeszkadzaj! '''Chris: Zaraz zadanie i mam dla was informacje. Hary: Jakie? Chris: Dziś jest konie z drużynami. ' ' Chris: Ale to nie wszystko. Helena: '''Jeszcze coś? '''Chris: Do programu powracają dwie osoby: Mindy i Dawid! (Mindy i Dawid wchodzą do stołówki.) Mila: (Do Chrisa) ''Zabierz go z tąd! '''Helena:' I Mindy też! Mindy: Ale miłe powitanie. Dawid: Właśnie. ' ' ' ' Chris: 'Teraz osoby które zwyciężą w zadaniu będą mieszkać w jednym domku, a które przegrają w drugim. Za 5 minut macie być na zewnątrz miasta. ''(Chris wychodzi.) '''Helena: (Do Xawiera) Dokończymy tą dyskusje później. Xawier: Dobra. na zewnątrz miasta: Chris: '''Są już wszyscy? '''Kajt: Tak. ' '''Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie złapanie róźnych zwierząt morskich. Każdy ma wylsowoać jedno. ' Wyniki losowania: Helena - złota rybka Staci - ośmiornica Ewelina - konik morski Xawier - węgorz elektryczny Mila - delfin Kajt - rekin Hary - rozgwiazda Lidia - kałamarnica Mindy - płaszczka Dawid - wieloryb ' ' Chris: '''Możecie zaczynać. Macie 2 godziny. ''U Heleny:'' 'Helena: '''Gdzie może być jakaś głupia złota rybka. ''(Przypływa Mila) '''Mila: Cześć. Helena: Nie przeszkadzaj mi. No chyba że widziałaś jakąś złotą rybke. Mila: Nie. Żadnej. A widziałaś jakieś delfiny? Helena: '''Nie. ''' Mila: Szkoda. To narazie. (Mila popłyneła.) Helena: Frajerka. U Xawiera: (Xawier znajduje węgorza.) Xawier: 'Tak. Teraz muszę go złapać. ''(Xawier łapie węgorza i zostaje pokopany prądem, a węgorz ucieka.) '''Xawier: Ał. (Przypływa Ewelina.) Ewelina: '''Cześć. '''Xawier: Cześć. Ewelina: '''To jak mamy udowodnić że Staci i Helena mnie związały i wrzuciły do krzaków? '''Xawier: Wystarczy że udowodnimy że nikt inny nie mógł tego zrobić. Ewelina: Aha. Xawier: Tak myślałem że może Mindy pomogłaby nam wywalić Staci i Helene. Ewelina: '''Może masz racje. Poszukajmy jej. '''Xawier: Dobra. U Dawida: (Dawid znalazł wieloryba.) Dawid: '''No to jak ja mam go złapać. To niemożliwe! ''' (Przypływa Staci.) Staci: Cześć. Dawid: Cześć. Staci: Jak ci idzie łapanie wieloryba? Dawid: Okropnie. Staci: Szkoda. Bo ja już złapałam ośmiornice. Dawid: Szybko. ' Staci: Może ci pomóc. Dawid: '''I tak się nie uda. '''Staci: '''To chociaż sprubujmy. '''Dawid: Dobra. '''''U Mindy: (Mindy złapała płaszczke.) ' (Przypływają Xawier i Ewelina.) Mindy: '''Cześć. '''Xawier: Cześć Mindy. Ewelina: '''Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy w pozbyciu się Heleny i Staci. '''Mindy: '''Chętnie pomogę. '''Xawier: To fajnie. Mindy: Jak chcecie się ich pozbyć? Xawier: Udowodnimy że to one związały Eweline i wtedy inni na nie zagłosują. Mindy: '''A jak się nie uda? '''Xawier: Napewno się uda. Ewelina: '''To może założemy sojusz? '''Mindy: Mi tam pasuje. Xawier: Niech będzie. Ewelina: No to mamy sojusz. Mindy: To lepiej szybko złapmy węgorza i konika morskiego. Xawier: Racja. '''''U Harego: (Znajduję rozgwiazde na kamieniu.) Hary: Tak. (Próbuje ją wziąć, ale rozgwiazda trzyma się za mocno.) Hary: No co jest! ' (Przypływa Lidia.) Lidia: '''Jak ci idzie? '''Hary: (dalej ciągnie rozgwiazde) Nie widać! Lidia: 'Pomogę ci. ''(Razem ją ciągną.) '''Lidia: No co jest grane! Hary: A jak tam ci idzie? Lidia: '''Ja już złapałam kałamarnice. '''Hary: To dobrze. Lidia: (Puszcza rozgwiazde.) Tak jej nie zabierzemy... Mam pomysł! Zaczekaj tutaj, zaraz wrócę. Hary: Dobra. (Lidia popłyneła, a Hary dalej męczył się z rozgwiazdą.) '''''U Dawida i Staci: (Dawid i Staci wrzucili na wieloryba wielką sieć.) Dawid: 'Ciągnij! ''(Prubują pociągnąć wieloryba, ale jest za cięzki.) '''Dawid: '''To nie zadziała. '''Staci: Wymyślisz coś. Dawid: ...Wiem! Zaczekaj tu. (Dawid popłynoł.) U Harego: (Przypływa Lidia z kilofem.) Hary: '''Po co ci ten kilof. '''Lidia: '''Skoro nie możemy zabrać rozgwiazdy z kamienia, to wykopiemy kamień i zabierzymy ją z kamieniem. '''Hary: '''Genialne! Ale to ja lepiej będe kopał ten kamień. '''Lidia: Dobra. (Hary wykopuje kamień z rozgwiazdą i zabiera go.) '' '''Hary: '''No to wracajmy do Chrisa. '''Lidia:' Dobra. U Staci: Staci: 'Gdzie ten Dawid? ''(Przypływa Dawid w łodzi podwodnej.) '''Dawid: Może tym uda się pociągnąć tego wieloryba. Staci: 'Spróbujmy. ''(Staci przyczepia sieć z wielorybem do łodzi podwodnej i Dawid zaczyną ciągnąc wieloryba łodzią podwodną.) '''Staci: To dział. Wracajmy do Chrisa. ' '''''przed miastem: Chris: '''Już koniec czasu i są już wszyscy, więc można ogłosić zwycięzców. Nietykalność dostają Staci, Kajt, Hary, Mindy, Lidia i Dawid.. ''' ' ' w stołówce: Kajt: '''To na kogo dziś głosujemy. '''Xawier: Na Helene. Ona z Staci są tu najgorsze. Lidia: '''Jeżeli na serio wrzuciły do krzaków Eweline to na nią zagłosuje. '''Kajt: '''Ja też. '''Helena: '''Mówiłam że nic takiego nie zrobiłam. '''Xawier: To kto? Helena: Mogła to być na przykład Mila. Mila: '''JA!? '''Helena: Tak. Ty byłaś sama po tym jak wszyscy wyśmiali suknie którą zrobiłaś i uciekłaś. Mila: To nieprawda! Byłam wtedy z Brajanem. Helena: '''Nie ma go tutaj więc nie możemy tego potwierdzić. '''Dawid: Widziałem w telewizji poprzedni odcinek i ona na serio była z Brajanem. Mindy: Też to widziałem. Helena: '''Niech wam będzie. Więc to musiała zrobić Lidia. '''Lidia: Ja?! To głupie! Naprawiałam wtedy sukienke. Helena: '''Niby skąd możemy to wiedzieć, skoro byłaś sama. '''Lidia: To skąd się wzieła moja sukienka. Nie miałam innego wolnego momentu żeby zrobić sukienke. Hary: To prawda. Tylko wtedy była sama, bo tak to byłem cały czas z nią. Helena: No to zostaliści tylko Kajt i Hary. Kajt: My zostaliśmy potem sami. Helena: Więc wy dwoje za tym stoicie. Hary: To nie prawda! Kajt: Właśnie. Xawier: Nie sądze żeby to byli oni. Jak wychodziłem z tamtąd Brajan i Mila już wracali. Mila: Też pamiętam że go widziałam. Xawier: No to już nie masz na kogo zwalić winy. Helena: Nie bo już wiem kto to był. Xawier: Kto? Helena: Ewelina związała samą siebie żeby potem zrzucić na nas wine. Ewelina: '''Co!? '''Kajt: '''To możliwe. '''Ewelina: '''Nie prawda! '''Helena: Nie kłam. Wiemy że to ty. Xawier: A wy niby czemu nie mogłyście tego zrobić. Helena: '''My też robiłyśmy suknie, więc tylko ona mogła to zrobić. '''Ewelina: To nie prawda. Kajt: Czyli głosujemy na Eweline? Helena: Tak! To jej się nie powino ufać. ' ' ' ' głosowanie: Xawier: '''Helena. '''Helena: '''Ewelina. ''na ceremonii:'' '''Chris: '''Dziś muszelki dostają Dawid, Kajt, Hary, Lidia, Staci, Mila, Mindy i Helena. Xawier czy Ewelina? Ewelina czy Xawier? Ostatnią muszelke dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .......Ewelina! '''Helena: Co!? Ewelina: Jak to!? Myślałam że wylece. Xawier: Kazałem innym głosować na mnie, a nie na ciebie. Ewelina: '''Co!? Czemu? '''Xawier: Wolałem wylecieć niż żebyś ty wyleciała. Ewelina: '''...Dzięki. '''Xawier: Nie ma za co. Razem z Mindy udowodnijcie że Helena i Staci to zrobiły. Ewelina: Dobra. (Xawier i Ewelina się pocałowali. Potem Xawier wsiadł do podwodnej łodzi przegranych i odpłynoł.) ' ' ' ' Chris: To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki pod Wodą. Dziś wyleciał Xawier, żeby Ewelina nie wyleciała. Kto wyleci następny? Czy Ewelina i Mindy udowodnią że Helena i Staci wrzuciły związaną Eweline do krzaków? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...pod Wodą!